


A message

by its_a_me_adri



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Related, Character Death, Death, Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, How Do I Tag, Mild Blood, Pain, Pandora's Vault Prison, Sad, Tears, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_me_adri/pseuds/its_a_me_adri
Summary: The members of the Dream SMP receive a message.I still don't know how to do summaries :)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	A message

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please read the tags for there is blood and that.
> 
> Sorry for the bad quality :3

Dream looked down at his hands, knuckles bloody, then he looked at the body in the floor. White T-Shirt now stained red, the color of the blood almost matching the one of the sleeves.

Tommy was laying on the cold obsidian floor. Eyes open and a pained and scared expresión on his face, covered in blood from the multiple hits Dream gave him.

[Tommyinnit was slain by Dream]

Sam was still exploring the prison looking for any sign of a security breach when he saw the message. He stopped right were he stood, not knowing what to do.

When Tubbo saw the message he was with Ranboo. They looked at eachother and the hybrid had just the time to catch Tubbo as he fell to the ground, tears forming in his eyes. Ranboo himself didn't really understand, he didn't believe what he was seeing.

Jack and Niki were together when it happened and although they had spent weeks thinking of a way to kill the boy, they both couldn't believe it and without their consent, tears started rolling down their cheeks.

When the news finally arrived to the snow biome, Phil fell to the ground, his hands covering his face as he just knew another one of his sons had died. Techno was shocked but tried to hide it. He tried not to be sad about the news of the boy who betrayed him but every time he looked at Phil, he couldn't stop tears from rolling down his cheeks.

The whole SMP stopped for a moment as everyone received that message, a message that froze an entire server. A message that changed everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> This was really short but I don't know how to write and it's really late so short it is
> 
> Please let me know if there is some mistake.
> 
> <33


End file.
